


Office Romance

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Daphne feels guilty for interrupting one of Niles' sessions. (Episode: "The Harassed")
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Kudos: 5





	Office Romance

(Daphne's POV)

"Thanks, Dr. Crane, really."

"No problem, Steve. It was my pleasure. Now, I'll see you for our next session at your home, okay? And be sure to do those breathing and relaxation exercises like we discussed. They'll really help."

"I will. Thank you Dr. Crane. Goodbye."

As Niles shut the door, Daphne stood in the living room, her presence oblivious at the moment. She could tell that Niles was irritated, even though he stood still, facing the door where his patient had been.

A deep sigh escaped her lungs. She should have known better than to send the plumber into Niles' office to ask about toilet fixtures of all things during his session with his patient. And then to make things worse, Daphne had interrupted as well, to ask him if he'd needed anything from the shops. But soon after, guilt took over and she couldn't bring herself to go.

He was most certainly angry and she had no idea what to say. She considered returning to the kitchen, therefore avoiding a confrontation, at least for the moment. But she knew that it wasn't right. Their marriage was based on trust and honesty. And if she couldn't be honest with him about a simple apology, how could their marriage even survive? It was best to just tell him that she was sorry and be done with it. But simply saying I'm sorry didn't seem like enough. However, it was the best that she could do for the time being.

She moved closer to him, waiting a few seconds before speaking. "Niles?"

He turned around, the expected annoyed look on his face still there. "Yes, Daphne?"

"I-I'm sorry, Sweetheart. I didn't mean to interrupt your session with your patient. Sending that plumber into your office to ask about the bathroom was wrong and I'm so sorry. I promise I'll never go into your office again for any reason whatsoever. You have my word on that."

He sighed deeply but said nothing, causing her chest to fill with worry and her heart to beat even faster. Her eyes welled with tears and she swallowed hard. "Niles?

Y-You do forgive me, don't you?" But he remained silent, worrying her even further. "Niles, please! I-I'm so sorry… I-."

He went to her and took her hand. The tears spilled onto her cheeks, and blurred her vision as they slowly made their way into his office. He closed the door and she stared at him, feeling very much like a frightened little girl.

"Niles, I'm so sorry. I-."

Before she could continue, his lips were on hers, kissing her tenderly. Their first kiss was heavenly but the kisses that followed were even more so. And when he drew back, they were both breathless.

"Niles…"

His hands cradled her face, his thumbs brushing way the tears from her cheeks. And then he smiled. "I love you, Daphne. And of course I forgive you. In fact, there's nothing to forgive. Now, where were we?"

She grinned and slid her arms around her loving husband's neck. "I think we were right about here."

They fell onto his plush leather sofa, sharing soft, sweet and passionate kisses that she never wanted to end.

THE END


End file.
